


A Frank Discussion

by Kiiratam



Series: Pyrrha's Request [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oral sex tutorial, Smut, Voyeurism, actual sex not included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Pyrrha is positively stuffed full of questions, and she turns to Yang to relieve the worst of the pressure.Takes place between Volumes 2 and 3. (My BMBLB fic index)





	A Frank Discussion

<Yang, I need your help with something. How do you give a blowjob?>

  
Pyrrha really hoped she could trust Yang with this. Pyrrha breathed in for a four count, breathed out for the same. Blake trusted Yang, shared secrets with her. Many more than she'd entrusted to Pyrrha. And Pyrrha hadn't ever heard Yang breath a word of them to anyone else. Unlike some people. Keeping a secret was a skill, and it was one that Jaune hadn't practiced.

  
<Uh, is this a 'Jaune is naked in my bed and I excused myself to go to the bathroom and I need the basics **right now**', or...?>

  
<Oh! No, sorry, nothing like that. It's not urgent, I just want to be prepared.>

  
For, Pyrrha hoped, the inevitable. As soon as Jaune realized that she wanted him, they could make up for lost time. She wanted to be ready. Very ready. Possibly so busy getting ready that she didn't have time to worry about **when** Jaune would ask her.

  
<Tomorrow evening, after dinner? We can grab an empty classroom or something.>

  
Not very private. But it wasn't like Beacon had individual private rooms. They couldn't stop fraternization among the student body, but they didn't exactly go out of their way to accommodate it. And Pyrrha reckoned that going down to the secluded cabin where everyone had played strip poker was overkill. And, with VIPs arriving for the Vytal Tournament, it was liable to be occupied by someone.

  
<Do I need to bring anything?>

  
Pyrrha doubted it, but Yang was the expert. Or, at least, more of an expert than she was. Maybe Yang would ask her to bring a banana or a cucumber...

  
<Nope, I've got the stuff we need. Unless you've got a dildo of your own to practice on. And I'm going to guess that you don't.>

  
Well, she had wanted someone who knew what she was doing. Pyrrha was just going to have to listen, and try to keep her eyes front. So to speak.

* * *

"Here, Yang, let me get the door." Pyrrha reached out and put her hand on the door knob.

  
"I'm pretty sure they lock them, but-"

  
The door swung open. It _had _been locked, but Pyrrha was feeling impatient. She knew Yang could probably open it, regardless, but there were more important things to be doing.

  
"-Guess not." Yang shrugged.

  
"They probably just forgot." Ushering Yang inside, Pyrrha said, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything last night." It had just been a weekday night, and Ruby had said that Yang and Blake weren't going out as often as they used to, so Pyrrha had hoped...

  
"Just reading." Yang flipped the lights on, and closed and locked the door behind Pyrrha.

  
"Anything good?"

  
"Rereading one of Blake's books."

  
"The one with the katana, or.." That was the only one Pyrrha had borrowed. She hadn't been able to get through it. Not that it was bad writing, it was just. .. Too intimate. Pyrrha felt like she was intruding. On the made up lives of fictional people. She knew that didn't make any sense. It was just... she had liked the characters, they felt like real people. And that was the problem. It felt like she was looking through the window at Yang and Blake in bed, or Ren and Nora. Not that either of those had happened! ...That she knew of. She'd tried skipping the sex scenes, but half of the exposition happened during them. So she'd just returned the book to Blake. Who, thankfully, hadn't asked any questions.

  
"Nah, this is one of the trashy ones." Yang set her bag down in the far corner of the room, and pulled up two chairs, all out of sight of the door.

  
"Um." So was there just more sex and less plot? Maybe she'd actually be able to read it if she didn't care about the characters.

  
"It's actually pretty fun, because Blake got it used, and the last person wrote all over it."

  
That was just wrong. Her face must have shown her disapproval, because Yang held up a hand.

  
"Trust me, they improved it. I mean, the main guy has a snake for a dick."

  
"He has- I'm sorry, Yang, I must have misheard you. Could you repeat yourself?"

  
She grinned. "Instead of a penis, he has a snake. With teeth and venom. It's amazingly bad."

  
Pyrrha winced. Tried to figure out what question to even ask.

  
"And on _that_ note-" Yang reached into her bag, and pulled out a bright purple dildo. "-blowjobs. Take a seat." She took her own advice, and reached back into her bag, rummaging around.

  
Sitting down, Pyrrha waited. Avoided looking at the dildo. She didn't have one of her own. Definitely hadn't seen the real thing in person.

  
Tearing open the flat little condom package, Yang slid it over her dildo. "This is mostly for health reasons. You do know how to put a condom on, right?"

  
"They do have sex education in Mistral, Yang." Pyrrha reddened. Though it probably should have been called 'sexual anatomy, the horrible results of unprotected sex, and how not to get pregnant.' Not the best experience.

  
"If you're doing it for real, there are-" Yang paused. "You know what, I'm just going to skip dental dams and all that. I'm sure _someone_ uses them. Somewhere. Probably because they have a kink." She shook her head. "Hey, Pyrrha?"

  
"Yes?"

  
"Is there a reason you want to learn how to do this?" Yang waved the dildo around a bit, probably unconsciously. "Specifically?"

  
"I really just think I should be ready." And she needed to practice something that wasn't combat or schoolwork.

  
"It's not like this is really a mandatory skill, Pyrrha."

  
"But-" Wasn't it? Everything she had seen had made it out to be. Kissing, blowjob, sex, orgasm. That was how it went, every time.

  
"I just-" She was definitely doing it unconsciously. just waggling it back and forth. "Look, can we back up? Why did you ask me?"

  
Pyrrha considered for a moment, remembering her thoughts at the time. "Because you're confident, and you flirt with whoever you want." Pyrrha looked straight into Yang's eyes. "You act like I do in the arena."

  
"I've never had sex."

  
Oh. Heck. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume, or imply-"

  
"It's okay, Pyrrha. You wouldn't be the first."

  
"That doesn't make it right." How could she make this up to Yang?

  
Yang set the dildo in her lap and make a 'time-out' motion with her hands. "I wasn't accusing you, Pyrrha. It's okay. And I have done the research on this sort of thing. It's just, I don't want you to feel like this is something you _have_ to know. This isn't footwork, it's not fundamental." She paused, thinking. "Think of all the different kinds of sex acts like weapon modes. For some people, they want to be able to do anything. Other people only do one thing."

  
The Blakes of sex and the Jaunes of sex. Pyrrha thought about her analogue for a half second longer, and tried not to blush, glad she hadn't said it.

  
"But it really isn't the same, because you've got more than one person involved. Maybe one person really likes giving blowjobs, and their partner doesn't really get into it. Does the partner just accept oral sex? What if the person doesn't like giving blowjobs, and their partner really loves getting them?" Yang gestured with the dildo like it was a club. "It's a giant mess of emotions and desires and compromises and limits."

  
Pyrrha nodded. "My class did spend a long time talking about the importance of consent in sex."

  
"And if it was anything like mine, it was all about making sure the other person was okay with it."

  
"Exactly."

  
Yang shook her head. "And the part they left out is that you have to figure out if you're okay with it. Know where your limits are before you get started." She sighed. "Look, I'm not trying to say that you shouldn't know. Just- do you want to know how to do this for you, or for J-" Yang stopped, changed what she was saying, "Or because you feel like you have to?"

  
Pyrrha looked down at her knees. They were, as usual, unhelpful in conversations. She swallowed, planning out her words. Lifted her gaze to meet Yang's. "I want to learn because I don't know if I'll like it. But if I do like it, I want to have learned it from someone I trusted. Not from florid prose in a romance novel."

  
"Okay."

  
"And if I do something, I want to be the best at it."

  
Yang laughed. "I should have made you a training certificate." She picked up the dildo again. "So, I learned most of this last year from a friend of mine back at Signal. He was reading a trashy novel over my shoulder, and kept making snarky comments. I got fed up and asked him if he could do any better."

  
"And he said yes."

  
"Yup. After class got out for the day, me, him, and his boyfriend went out to the local make-out spot-"

  
Pyrrha quirked an eyebrow. "You weren't worried about being seen?"

  
Yang shrugged. "Remember how I said you weren't the first? People assumed I was having sex back at Signal, too."

  
"But why didn't you correct them? Or not do things that could be taken the wrong way?"

  
"People can think whatever they want about me. I know what I was doing. And what I wasn't."

  
Pyrrha stopped another few questions before they escaped. Yang didn't have the same pressures she did. "So they... gave you a demonstration?"

  
"In a nice little forest glade. It had a big flat rock that the sun warmed up all day. Anyway, the first point is that, yeah, you can totally make your partner wear a condom during a blowjob. It'll deaden the sensations, so it'll take longer, and you'll have to get used to the taste of latex. Or get flavored condoms."

  
"Would you recommend that for a first time?"

  
Yang held the dildo out horizontally, wiggled it. "Eh. Keep it simple." She snorted. "She said, speaking from years of experience."

  
"No, it makes sense. Reduce the number of moving parts, add the flash and glamour later."

  
"Yeah. If you were just giving blowjobs to random people, then yeah, condom every time. For you - you'll have to figure that out on your own. It'll be easier for both of you without, but it probably won't end unexpectedly." She snorted.

  
"Does that happen often?"

  
"My friend said it was pretty common. I mean, he didn't really mind, but teenage libidos are unpredictable." Yang shrugged. "Wait fifteen minutes, try again?"

  
Pyrrha nodded. Yang made it all sound just.. ordinary. Like turning your scroll on and off again.

  
"Just remember that this is supposed to be fun, yeah? You can't exactly _talk_ when you're giving oral sex, but, you know, check in, ask how they're doing, what they liked when you take a breather."

  
"So... what exactly do I do?"

  
Yang offered her the dildo. Pyrrha forced herself to take it without hesitation. A bit thicker than Miló's grip. Definitely more flexible and irregular. She wondered if they made metal versions.

  
"So, first problem. That is not a dick." Yang spread her hands as Pyrrha gave her a look. "Yeah, I know. Obvious. But they don't start like that. The flesh and blood version takes some work to get to that point. Even with - ugh, let's just call my friend 'Green' and his boyfriend 'Blue'. So Blue was horny all the time, and Green still teased him for about ten minutes before he started actually giving him a blowjob."

  
Pyrrha frowned. "Won't that cause problems with-" She forced herself to finish the sentence "-orgasming too soon?"

  
"Yeah, but-" Yang shrugged. "Practice, right? Not blowing your load is also a skill. And you can't practice that for your partner. So you go a few rounds instead of getting a KO in the first. Big deal."

  
"What if it doesn't get hard at all?"

  
"That... is an excellent question that I can't help you with." Yang made an apologetic face. "I can try to find out, if you're worried about that."

  
"I just want to be prepared. Just in case."

  
"I mean, I'd tell you not to worry, because I remember-" Yang cut herself off. Started again, much more hesitantly. "Can we actually talk about Jaune?"

  
Pyrrha had _no ide_a what to do with the dildo in her hands. She just kept her hands still, with an effort. "What about?"

  
"Anything. Start wherever you want."

  
From the basics, then. "I really like him."

  
"I really like Nora, but I'm not studying sex moves to practice with her." They had too much fun flexing at each other for that.

  
"He's just shy. Once he's confident-"

  
"Pyrrha..." Yang looked concerned. "People aren't projects. And 'build your own boyfriend' is the absolute worst project."

  
"Jaune asked me for help! Just like I asked you for help! Am I a project?" Pyrrha wasn't sure when she'd gotten to her feet. She had been angrily gesturing with Yang's dildo, and suddenly realized how ridiculous she must have looked.

  
Yang looked away. She didn't seem to be stifling laughter, or anything like that. Maybe she hadn't looked ridiculous. Or maybe Yang had just looked past that, saw the anger that had flared up. Why did Jaune unbalance her this much? Even when he wasn't here? She couldn't just talk to him. The only intimacy they had was of being on the same team. Which... wasn't enough. Pyrrha wanted to be able to actually have someone to talk to. Like Blake had in Yang. And Jaune could be that person - he could listen, he saw the real her. This was her problem, not his.

  
If he would just - make the first move. It would be so much easier. Jaune had pushed her away last semester, when all of his problems with Cardin had started. And even after he'd asked for her help again, and they started training... the dynamic was odd. He was her team leader, she was his combat instructor. It was a balance, and Pyrrha didn't know if she could add another axis without upsetting everything again. She wanted to, but... Ren and Nora deserved some stability. She didn't want to ruin JNPR with relationship drama. And she knew that if word of that got out ('Pyrrha Nikos leaves team!'), the wrong sorts of people would pay a great deal of attention to Jaune. And find out that his transcripts were fake, and then he'd been thrown out of Beacon, and Ren and Nora would just have to make do with just each other. Again.

  
"Pyrrha? I-" Yang blew out a breath. "I should trust you to deal with your own relationships. I'm sorry. Did you want to go?"

  
At least she could admit when she made a mistake. She didn't have to be perfect all the time. Pyrrha closed her eyes, found her centering point, and focused. Opening her eyes, she sat back down. "No. I want to finish."

  
They sat in silence for a minute or two, despite that, in growing awkwardness.

  
Yang said, eventually, "If it helps, still less awkward than watching Blue and Green together."

  
Pyrrha forced herself to respond. "How so?"

  
"Green invited me to join in on round two."

  
"Oh. I thought he was gay."

  
"Nope. Bi. Well, I think his exact specifications were 'consenting and not dodging.' Him and Blue."

  
"So it was what, just-" Pyrrha searched for the right words. "-Advertising?"

  
Yang turned up her hands. "I mean, it was educational. I think he was just also hoping for a threesome. Obviously, once I saw their dicks in action, I just wouldn't be able to contain my lust."

  
"But you did."

  
She sighed. "Honestly? They were cute and everything, and I'll read straight smut and gay smut and lesbian smut - all smut, really - but I don't know about sex."

  
Pyrrha nodded. "So, are you asexual?"

  
"No. Noooooooo. Heck no. I spend way too much time thinking about sex, and masturbating, to be ace. I just- don't get the idea of casual sex?"

  
"I think it's just supposed to be fun."

  
"Yeah, but- there are so many other fun things to do. That aren't as intimate." Yang shrugged. "Aaaaaanyway. Blowjobs."

  
"Yes."

  
"Tease them as much as you can, so touching their legs, their hips, their butt. Look up at them, ask them if they enjoy the view, whatever." Yang eyed Pyrrha's chest. "Wearing a top is optional, at this point. Still got the dildo?"

  
Pyrrha held it up. Finally, it wouldn't just be filling her hand uselessly.

  
"So, stage one of the _actual_ oral sex part - just explore with your lips and tongue. Just... be gentle. Very gentle. Most people get real nervous about teeth down there, so bite their leg if you want to latch on." Yang made a 'go ahead' motion.

  
"Um." While Yang was right there?

  
Yang started. "Right, sorry." She stood up, and turned away. Started to pull out her scroll, then thought better of it. A fact for which Pyrrha was grateful. It was bad enough trying this with someone else in the room. If they had a camera in their hands, even if they had no intention of using it... Yang pulled a reference book of a nearby shelf, and flipped it open somewhere in the middle. "Just call me when you're ready for the next part."

  
Trying to put Yang's presence out of her mind, Pyrrha turned her attention to the dildo. Tentatively brought it to her lips, and kissed the end of it. Yeah, that was latex. She wet her lips. It wasn't a _bad_ taste, it just was not exactly stimulating. Pyrrha brought Jaune's scent to mind, what he smelled like after they'd finished a work-out together. Tried to hold onto that, while familiarizing herself with the dildo. She wondered if this was big or not, measuring it with her hand. Five, six inches? So small in comparison to what she'd watched, but about normal sized. She was glad of that - some of the things she'd watched had just looked uncomfortable. Pyrrha understood that it was meant to look good on film, not be realistic, but... it wasn't like she had many other examples to draw from.

  
Whatever size Jaune was, she could make it work. Pyrrha looked critically at the dildo. Sighed. This was really hard with absolutely no feedback. And she wasn't about to start masturbating with Yang in the room, which would at least have given her _something_ to work with, even if it was only her own rhythm. "Yang?"

  
"Yeah?" She still had the book open, facing away.

  
"What next?" At least she could finish running through the theory.

  
"Actually start sucking on it. Just pop the head in your mouth, swirl your tongue around it, or whatever pattern you want, and take it out. Stroke the rest of it. Improvise on that."

  
"Can I just put the whole thing in my mouth?"

  
"As a big move, yeah. But that's edging into non-blowjob territory, so be careful with an actual person. Because they may think that's an invitation to just try to choke you with their dick."

  
"Pardon?"

  
"I am absolutely not saying that well. Some people are into it?" Yang shrugged. It was odd, seeing that from behind. "It's the difference between cunnilingus and having someone sit on your face. It shifts the control. And, uh, it's kind of the easiest thing to practice with just a dildo. Seeing how far you can get down it."

  
That did make sense. "How far-"

  
"All of that one, most of my other one." Yang sounded both embarrassed and proud. It wasn't exactly something she could brag about to anyone. Pyrrha decided to not risk the potential embarrassment and ask how big Yang's other dildo was. Besides, she had a much more definite goal, now.

  
Pyrrha went back to work, being slightly more aggressive in her actions. The lack of feedback, and the fact that she could just move the dildo to any angle she wanted - there was no... not 'challenge', but no restrictions. She was practicing without context, and she knew that wasn't going to help her in the long run. Pyrrha shook her head, swallowed, and figured she may as well try to hit the one real benchmark she had.

  
She got most of the dildo into her mouth before it made her gag. Pulling it out, she glanced out and saw Yang shaking her head a little bit as she read. Well, practice made perfect. Even if she was kind of getting tired of the taste of latex. Three more tries might see some progress.

  
Frustratingly, she still wasn't able to do it in three tries. But unless she wanted to drool all over her shirt, that was about it for now. Pyrrha swallowed a few times, wiped her mouth. "Hey Yang? Anything else?"

  
Yang put the reference book back on the shelf, and turned back to face her. "The other problem with practicing with dildos. Still not a dick."

  
Oh. Right. "So... what do I do with... um."

  
"Spit it out, swallow it, leave it in the condom."

  
"What if they want to come on my face?"

  
Yang scowled. "Make sure they know if it gets in your eyes or hair, you will punch them in the dick."

  
On consideration, Yang probably was a bad person to ask about that particular thing. Even if it was probably just another thing that looked a lot better on film than it worked in real life. "I think I understand why your friend wanted to show you on a person."

  
"Yeah. But hopefully this was a little bit less awkward."

  
It was still incredibly awkward. But they'd both survived. Pyrrha nodded. "Thanks. Um, what do you want me to do with this?" She hefted the dildo. Tried not to think about how much of her spit was on it and the condom.

  
Yang snorted. "There's a reason I chose this classroom. Bathroom's right across the hall. I'll make sure it's empty, and then be right back. Hold on."

  
"Hey, Yang? Thanks."

  
She looked about to say something in response, then just smiled and nodded. Opened the door and ducked outside.

  
It didn't fix anything. But it was another skill to practice. However imperfectly she could. And, unlike her other skills, this one wouldn't be on display. Maybe that would help. Something just for her. And maybe, someday, Jaune.


End file.
